On The Moon
by ThePoni
Summary: Celestia knows she cannot live without Luna. Equestria is in corruption, Kingdoms are rising, Chaos is creating, and Luna is on the moon. And now she must find the past, of how her parents coped in even the darkest of nights and brightest of days, while Luna comforts herself on the moon and tries to forgive Celestia.


**A horrible smell began to fill Equestria. An alarm was sounded, as thousands of pegasus, unicorn, and alicorn guards poured out of the gates of Canterlot Castle. The cries of ponies filled the air with screams. Darkness covered the sky in clots like puddles of dark blood, and hysterical laughs echoed through the walls. The ground shook, and slowly poking out of a massive crevice, Sataine, the god of hell, had his shadowing hooves caressing the earth and snatching up innocent ponies to bring down as slaves.**

"Ahh, ponies..foolish ponies, dear Nightmare, and some will become mine.." His voice echoed through the laughing, it sounding like death itself. Nightmare Moon hovered above the castle, her mane flowing out like veins, and digging into the buildings like infection. The crevice Sataine had made shot through Canterlot and down the mountain, nearly splitting it in half, and down towards Ponyville. Cloudsdale suddenly began to fall from the sky, the night time taking over what was the beautiful day and now a mournful sky of black blood. Nightmare Moon screeched out in hatred throughout Equestria.

"Foolish ponies! You dare ignore your Mare of the Night, and now you will all suffer the nights wrath and DIE!"

Meanwhile, Celestia was running into the secret room, where the golden door did not even shine. As night took over the day, every piece of light; candles, lanterns, everything had gone out. Darkness shedded over everything. It was the end of the ponies it seemed to them; The Cataclysm that finally befallen them. But Celestia had hope. Her horn struck into the tiny hole, fit for hers or Luna's, and the light of the door when her magic filled in did not even shine, even though the door opened. Celestia levitated the box and galloped out of the room, leaving the door still open.

As she galloped through the hallway, she opened the box. But she stops in horror. The 6 Elements of Harmony are not there. Only 1. Magic. She heard a laugh come from down the hall and stared. Nightmare stood out but foolishly tried to catch Celestia off guard. She sent darkness coils at Celestia's back but it vanished into thin air, about an inch away from Celestia. The air around Celestia flickered, glittering what seemed to be a golden magic shield.

"You thought," Celestia said, slightly out breath because of how much magic she was using to keep the shield up, "you could catch me off guard? Luna! You have to control yourself...!" Nightmare laughed at the alicorn mare who was levitating the single star, the Element of Magic. Celestia shot a spark of light at Nightmare and it broke through her side flesh, singing her skin like she was just a shadow.

"Agh! Tia, why..." Nightmare imitated Luna's soft, innocent voice. But it wasn't in imitation: It was Luna. Then the dark, deep, evil eyes of Nightmare turned into Luna's. Celestia shot out a cry and ran towards Nightmare; hypnotized by it. Nightmare, with Celestia closing in, noticed the shield was gone. So she shot a dark black whip around Celestia's hooves, and tied her up. Celestia fell on her face, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"Luna, why are you doing this?! Haven't I given you all the love you deserved..?" Celestia whined, the star now in front of Nightmare's glass hoof shoe. With one hoof, she crushed it into nothing. Celestia flinched.

"Foolish mare! Have you not seen it?! The signs?! All of them care about you, rather than me! I took a vow to Sataine! On the day of the Summer Sun Celebration I would take in form of Nightmare Moon!" Celestia's heart sank deeper than ever. She remember it, but not very clearly. "You dare not remember?! Fine, I shall show you the PAST!" Nightmare's horn flickered with magic and brushed Celestia's forehead, under the rainbow-greyed bang, and shot into Celestia's mind, her eyes minimizing and then rolling into her head.

******_Celestia found herself in her bedroom, next to another of her, who she deemed the Celestia in the past. Quite young, she heard calls from the hallway for her._******

**_"Coming!" Filly Celestia called, and she rushed out the door. Celestia followed the eager pony, who bounced on the cold tiles, admiring the glass structures of her parents saving Equestria. Celestia stopped for a second._******

**_"Mother...Father...I miss you so so much.." she then continued on until she got to the throne, where Luna was sitting quietly next to Celestia's chair. Filly Celestia sat on the throne and a unicorn came up in front of her._******

**_"Mares and Gentlecolts, behold our new princess, Princess Celestia!" the unicorn called out, and the halls filled with cheers. The unicorn levitated from a silken pillow and put a crown - too big for Celestia - onto the alicorn's head. Then, ponies lined up to bow to Celestia._******

**_"What happened here? Everything seems-" she stopped herself. She noticed Luna turn away, and with her magic, viewed her heart. Darkness had already shed over it. This was the start of her corruption. The flashback disappeared, leaving Celestia falling forever._**

**Celestia's eyes rolled back. In horror, she found herself in a darkness cocoon. Nightmare was sitting on the throne, the crown of Celestia corrupted too. Celestia was about to give up and tears began to shed down her cheeks, when her eyes blasted with light.**

_"Tia, listen to us."_

_"Listen to us: Its mom and dad."_

_"Luna is the mare you know, your sister."_

_"She does not speak the real words that you will hear."_

_"Banishment is not the answer, whatever you do."_

_"Do not be the blind mare we knew of."_

_"Banishment is not key."_

_"We must go."_

_"Goodbye."_

"Tia."

**She was choked up now. Hearing her parents voices made her want to be a little filly again. What did they mean by banishment? Had they seen the future? Celestia knew they were right, but there was no way to stop Luna. She had to use the Elements of Harmony. But how? They were gone, and Nightmare had crushed the Element of Magic. But then it struck her. She knew the secret coding. She started crying again; the pain of having to do this to Luna. The mare she loved the most; her beloved sister in the worst of times. She cleared her throat.**

_"Das Licht in dir Luna ist das Sie jemals kennengelernt habe_

_Ihre Schwester, aber du hast dich beschädigt_

_Ich weiß, ich blind gewesen ein törichter_

_Aber Sie können nicht aufhören, sich selbst so muss ich_

_Ich habe Ihnen für 1000 Jahre zu verbannen_

_Ich kann leben an einem anderen Tag."**_

**The light around Nightmare burst out in a knot and shot her up through the roof. Celestia broke from her cocoon and shot up after Nightmare. "TIA! HELP ME! ...GYAHHHHH!" Celestia heard the seemingly everlasting scream of Luna as she shot up into the moon, and a sparkle landed on it. Celestia started to cry once more.**

"LUNA! NO!" she called back, trying to get Luna. It was hopeless. The coding was wrong. She could not live another day without Luna. The voice of her parents called to her again.

_"Tia, how could you have failed us, and your sister?"_

_"Tia, we cannot believe you. You truly are a blind mare."_

**How could her parents say something like that? Celestia rested in her room, staring out at the moon, the whole night. The only thing on her mind was 1000 years without Luna.**

**** The light in you is the Luna you've ever met Her sister, but you've damaged your heart I know I was blind, a foolish But you can not stop yourself so I have I have to ban for 1000 years I can live another day**


End file.
